cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker
Seeker is an alien who can ask a "yes or no" question before encounter cards are selected, if he is a main player or an ally. The question must be answered truthfully. If it involves a player's intentions, he must decide then and subsequently abide by that decision. |wild=If a player invites you to ally, you may demand to see the challenge card he intends to play. If you ally with him, he must play that card, if he can. |super=If you are a main player or an ally, you may ask any question of one of the main players, not just a "yes" or "no" question. He must answer it truthfully. This question takes the place of your normal Seeker question. }} |wild=If a player invites you to ally, you may demand to see the encounter card he or she intends to play. If you ally with that player, he or she must play that card, if possible. You may only demand to see one player's encounter card per encounter. |super=When using your power, you may ask any question, not just a "yes or no" question. The player you ask must still answer it truthfully to the best of his or her ability. }} Strategy The most obvious way to use Seeker's ability is by asking a question such as if a player plans to use an encounter card higher than X or if he or she plans to negotiate. Other, more subtle uses include asking if a player has any encounter cards higher than X. Seeker is very effective in counteracting aliens such as Sorcerer and Spiff, as well as other aliens who have optional powers. A skilled Seeker can ask questions about a player's hand or future intent, and can use certain artifacts more effectively as a result. For example, a Seeker could ask "Do you have a Cosmic Zap in your hand?" and if the answer was "yes", he might then use the Finder card to acquire it. Production history In the Eon edition, it was possible for Seeker to ask extremely esoteric questions such as "Will you use a compromise in any of the next three challenges in which you are a main player?" This caused controversy due to the possibility of the answer becoming false due to reasons outside the player's control during later encounters. In the Mayfair edition, Seeker can still ask esoteric questions, but to a more limited extent: the question must refer to a 'single specific challenge', but it does not have to be the current challenge, allowing Seeker to (for instance) ask questions about how a player will behave the next time it attacks them. In both the Eon and Mayfair editions, one of the most underhanded and devastating ways to use its power is to ask how they will answer the next time you use your power on them, allowing you to functionally bind them in any way you desire (in the Eon version, possibly crippling them into unplayability for the entire remainder of the game!). Fortunately, none of this mischief is possible in the FFG edition, as this version of Seeker specifically says that the player is not bound by his or her answer after the end of the encounter in which Seeker's power is used.Category:Powers used in Launch Category:Powers used in Invitations Category:Powers used in Alliance Category:Powers used in Planning Category:Mechanic-introducing powers Category:E1 aliens Category:Mayfair aliens Category:Incursion aliens Category:Information-based powers